


The Curiously Caged Lady

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lady - Freeform, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored so John decides to let him come with him to visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curiously Caged Lady

John could hear the sound of gunfire as he trudged up the steps to get to the apartment. He knew when he entered he’d see Sherlock standing at one end shooting at the wall with case files scattered on the floor around him. Letting out a pained sigh he opened the door, “Sherlock can you please not shoot the wall anymore? You know how Mrs. Hudson hates it when you do that.”

“I don’t care I needed something to distract me,” Sherlock raises the gun again only for John to come over and take it from him. 

As he empties the remaining bullets John lets out another sigh as he realizes that there is a person who could help Sherlock on his case but he’s not sure he should introduce the two. Quietly he begins to speak, “I have to go see a friend later this afternoon you could come and bring the case file to show to them. They might find them interesting…”

Sherlock snorts and lays down on the couch, “I have no desire to meet an old army buddy of yours and showing them such gruesome crime scene photos is not the most socially acceptable thing, or so you tell me.”

“Alright,” John concedes not sure if he’s relieved or not that Sherlock isn’t coming.

At this Sherlock sits up and looks intently at John. “You don’t want me to meet this friend yet you invited me… Why?”

John shrugs, “I thought you might enjoy meeting each other. But I also realized that you may be the last person -”

“Fine I’ll come,” Sherlock waves a hand and lays back down on the couch. “When do we leave?”

“Not until three,” John sets the gun down and heads toward his room. “Put on something nice before we leave would you?” Sherlock gives a grunt of acknowledgement as John heads upstairs.

~

At fifteen past three both men stand outside a nice-looking townhouse on a quiet street waiting for the door to be answered. When it is a pretty maid stands there in a traditional uniform and a cap holding back her golden curls. She smiles at the men, “Good afternoon gentlemen are you expected?”

“John Watson and Sherlock Holmes,” replies John pulling out an ID to confirm he is who he says. The maid takes a look at both there IDs after Sherlock reluctantly shows his and stands aside ushering them in before leading them to the parlor where she tells them to wait why she goes to announce their arrival.

Sherlock immediately turns to John, “The maid is more than a simple maid. She’s carrying a gun and holds herself like ex-military. What kind of friend do you have that requires such security? There are cameras up and down the block as well as in several places around each room we’ve been in. I must say this friend of yours is certainly more intriguing now. Some high powered person, no woman, with ties to the government I presume. Did she marry into the position?”

“The lady will see you now,” the maid speaks from the doorway cutting off any reply John might have made. The men follow her up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall where she ushers them in before closing the door behind her. 

Sherlock glances around the room which is clearly a bedroom before his eyes settle on the occupant in the bed. A woman with (h/c) hair that has been pulled out of her face, lovely features that speak of a conventional beauty that many would find appealing, and her eyes… eyes that observe everything and everyone missing no detail as she stares back at him in equal fascination. It’s then Sherlock notices that she is still in bed and seems to be making no move to get up and greet them. The medical equipment sitting near the bed are obviously well used and he can smell the distinct odor of a male, presumable the doctor who visits daily. Definitely not a husband because she has no ring and looks a little young to be married. Frowning he watches as John walks over to the two seats situated next to the young woman in the bed. Her shirt is a pretty white lace concoction with a comfortable black sweater layered overtop.

“Johnny!” she exclaims holding out her hands and drawing John to her in a tight embrace. “It’s been such a long time and I’ve missed your little visits. Is this the reason you’ve been so busy?” Her gaze darts to Sherlock before moving back to John as he pulls out of her hug and takes the chair closest to her.

He pulls it even closer so he sits right beside her bed and can keep hold of her hand while he talks. “Yes this is my friend Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, I’d like you to meet my dear friend, (f/n).”

Sherlock comes over and shakes your hand before sitting down in the empty chair. “You can walk so it’s not your legs. And you seems to see perfectly fine… So it must be internal.”

“Heart,” (f/n) replies with a smile not at all fazed by the rudeness of his statement. “My heart is on the weak side so my brother refuses to let me do anything. Keeps me alive by keeping me locked away like some animal.” Her words are light and airy but her eyes tell a different story. 

Sherlock can see the intensity behind her simple words. This is no mere sickly girl, this is an untamed beast kept caged from the world. He has no doubt that if she wasn’t so weak that she could be the greatest criminal mastermind the world had ever seen or perhaps a consulting detective of skill to rival his own. Yet here she sat in a decadent room looking like a lady, yet with the soul of a wild creature. His mind flitted to the maid who was more than a maid and he suddenly wondered who she was there to protect, the woman or the world? 

“How unfortunate,” he mumbles still lost in thought.

(F/n) smiles and smooths down the blankets bunched around her. “Yes it is… I suppose it is practical but hardly fair.”

“Life is unfair,” Sherlock replies before frowning. “I didn’t catch your last name when John introduced us.”

This time her smile is more on the feral side as she shows more of the caged creature then before. “(F/n) Moriarty.”


End file.
